


Blue Bows and Christmas Lights

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel Head Cannons and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Presents, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Tumblr prompt : Imagine waking up Christmas morning and finding your favorite character under the tree waiting for you to wake up.





	Blue Bows and Christmas Lights

Christmas was kind of lonely the past few years. With the move out of the state you grew up in, all the way on the other side. Smack dab on the coast of Washington state. Your parents couldn't make it up the past couple years, that was okay. You always called at noon and wished everyone happy holidays. But, you were still alone. 

So you slept in, just a little. It was Christmas after all and there were presents sitting under the tree that your family had sent weeks ago, just waiting to be opened. Nine am wasn't too late, you thought as you lazily pulled on your winter soldier robe. The left sleeve made to look like a metal arm, red star on the shoulder. 

It was an early present to yourself, you loved the character brought to life by Sebastian Stan. The shelves of Captain America comic books spoke volumes of your love for the two heroes. That and well, every inch of your apartment was full of them. The bedspread the sheets, the case on your phone and the powerbank to charge it with. Even the star and few metal lines etched across your left bicep and shield on your right shoulder blade in ink. 

Your walls are simple, the off white paint is scuffed in places and there's a stain where the previous tenants had a little kid, crayon not quite coming off the wall. But you've got some lights strung up, scotch tape holding it up haphazardly. Your electric bill might shoot up, but meh, it's worth it. 

The lights from the tree are shining into the hall and you pause for a second. You don't leave them on at night, too worried the old bulbs would catch fire. But the lights are on and shining, you can just make out the bottom edge of the blue and white tree skirt from your vantage point. 

Maybe you had left them on for the morning? 

Walking around the corner you pause again. Eyes growing wide and shocked as you stare at the person standing from your couch. The dark hair just touching his shoulders, the blue steel of his eyes looking at you. The bulk of wide shoulders and... 

"Holy fuck..." You hand clasps over your mouth, the glittering green and red and blue lights are sparkling off the metal of his arm. His metal arm..

"Oh good, you're finally awake." His voice is deep, a bit scratchy and it rumbles from his throat. Making yours close up and unable to speak. 

You know who this is, you're not sure how or why or what drug you got slipped, but he's here. The winter soldier, James Barnes, is in your tiny living room. Standing by your little Christmas tree, with a god damned blue bow on his left bicep. 

Your hands lift and you're frantically trying to calm your hair, the strands everywhere and tangled about your face. He chuckles softly and it makes you hands pause. "No, your hair looks fine."

You blush and then try to cover up with your robe, the tiny white tank top your wearing is just not appropriate the way your body is reacting to seeing this man. Headlights saying hello. There's a soft silence as the two of you look at each other. 

"I like your pajamas." He says and you bite your lip embarrassed. There's not much on your body, boxer shorts with the American flag on them. The tank top had a phrase on it under the shield, walk it off. 

"Thanks." He smiles and your heart melts. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, his smile. It's like you forget he could kill you in a second. Just the way his eyes scrunch up and how he lifts one side of his lips higher then the other. 

It's the best Christmas morning you've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
